Worthless
by KitsuneKyoji
Summary: Sesshoumaru gets into a Fight with Naroku. He ends up hurt pretty bad. A Mysterious Fox demoness and her "Kits" Find him and take care of him. What's the Kitsune hiding? R&R pls Characters dont belong to me!


This was worthless...He was the great Sesshoumaru the lord of the western lands..how could he be defeated by that..that..that Bastard. He limped down a hill. Then his body gave out on him and he rolled to the bottom. "Alone" he whispered to himself as he tried to get up. "All.alone." He said again. I don't want to die here all alone. His body gave out on him once again as his face splashed into a puddle of mud. The drizzle of rain could be seen falling on his back but he could no longer feel it. The blackness tinted his vision and his eyes rolled back in his head. Alone... "Hito, wait up..pleeeeease wait up" the little girl said as she chased after a little boy. The boy stopped and the girl hadn't realized it and she slammed into him. "Hira, you dumb girl." Hito said as got to his feet. "Look Hira..What is that?" "What?" Hira said as she tried to search for the thing Hito was pointing at. "That!" Hito pointed and began to slowly walk towards it. Hira grabbed on to her brother's hand and crepted behind him. They reached it. Hito picked up a stick and poked it. "What is it?" Hira said as she looked over his shoulder. "I think its dead." Hito said as he kept poking it. "Stop that!" Hira said as she hit the stick away. "Hito...Hira.Where are you!!" A woman's voice said as it echoed through the forest. "Hito.Its Kyoji-mama.We've been out to long!" Hira said as she tried to pull her brother away from the body. "Hito, COME ON!!" Hira said as she tugged on his shirt. When she pulled they both lost their footing and fell backwards into the awaiting arms of a woman. "Where have you two been, I've been looking for you everywhere! And look at you two; you're both all muddy and dirty. I'll have to give you both a bath." The woman said as picked up Hira and grabbed Hito's hand. "Wait, Kyoji-mama, look what we found" Hito said as he tugged on her long robe. "Please!!!!" Hira pouted. "Fine, what is it?" Kyoji said as she rolled her eyes. Hito let go of her hand and ran to the body. Kyoji followed. "Look.Kyoji-mama..look what we found." Hito said as again tugged on her robes. Kyoji looked down. Not really realizing what it was. "Ok that's nice. Let's go." "Wait, Kyoji-mama!" Hito said as he once again tugged on her robes. "Is it dead?" "What do you mean is it dead?" Kyoji turned and looked at what they had found. "OH MY GOD!!" She said as she set Hira down and ran to the body. She felt for a pulse on the body. It was there, faint, but still there. "Hito..Hira..Go back home and tell Kiya to have a bed ready for when I get home." "But." Hira said. "GO!!" Kyoji yelled a little harshly. The two kids ran as soon as they heard her raise her voice. Kyoji began to lift the body. It groaned and then was silent. She looked at the person's face; it was covered in a mixture of blood and mud. It was a man. She took part of her robe and wipe off his face. How beautiful. She thought to herself. She threw his arm around her shoulders and began to walk. The man was much taller than she was, so his legs dragged. But she couldn't do much about it. She kept walking, but she wasn't heading back to camp. She was heading towards a hot springs that was near by. When they reached, she sat him down leaning against a tree. She began to undress him. She unsnapped his armor or what was left of it and then pulled off his robe. She, then, pulled off his under robe and his pants. Red tinted her face where she saw his length. Kyoji get a hold of yourself. It's not the first time you've seen that. But..its soo big. Kyoji shook the thought from her head. She looked at his muscular body that was caked with mud and blood. She then picked him up as best as she could and walked over to the water. She set him down and hiked up her robes and began to wash him. He felt a warm sensation all around him. His senses were all confused and he couldn't figure out who the person was touching him. He tried to open his eyes but only one seemed to comply. He looked up with his slitted eye. He saw her. She was gorgeous. Her long gold hair lay on her shoulders. Her gold eyes seemed full of worry. Her ears were like fox ears. He came back to her eyes. Why were they filled with worry? Who were they worrying over? Him? Why was she doing this? He looked at her. He pulled a shaky arm from the water and touched her hair. How beautiful. His hand fell limp into the water and his eyes once again rolled back into his head. She froze. She hadn't realized he had woken up. He had touched her. She was to busy to even notice it. It sent shivers down her spine. It had really scared her. She had let her guard down and had not realized it. He probably wouldn't wake up for a while because she felt him get weaker in her arms. So she began to hurry and finish cleaning him. She hadn't thought about what she was going to put over him when they left. She decided she would put on his old outer robe. She picked up his hair and wrung it out. Then took her robe and dried him off. She picked him up once again and set him under a tree. She dressed him in his outer robe. She then picked up his other clothes and stuffed them in her side pocket of her robe. She picked him up again like she did when she first started carrying him and began to walk. 2 hours later.... She finally made it to the camp. Kiya was there to meet her. "Kyoji-sama, you look exhausted!" She squealed and she ran toward her. "I'm Fine..Are the children asleep?" Kyoji huffed. "Yes, they are. Let me help you please!" Kiya said began to put the man's other arm over her shoulder. Out of the silence came a growl from the man. And Kiya immediately backed away. "Kiya you better not get to close to him. He's a little confused. Is the bed ready?" Kyoji said as she tighten her grip on the man for reassurance. "Yes Master it is." Kiya said and she turned to lead the way. "Kiya, I'm not your master any more.so stop calling me it" Kyoji said a little more severely than she liked. "I'm sorry Kiya." "It's all right mas.Kyoji" She said as she led the way. The small girl led the pair to a tent. She then opened on of the flaps and let them in. "Kiya.you should rest I'll talk care of him." Kyoji said as exhaustedly set the man on the bed. "Are you sure?" Kiya questioned. "Yes I'm sure." Kyoji said Kiya turned to leave the tent. She began to walk and then looked back. She looked at Kyoji it had been a long time since Kyoji had had a man in her life maybe it was time now. She quietly slipped out of the tent and into her own. Kyoji looked at the man. She studied him. His long white hair flowed over him. His lean muscular body seemed to be tattered and bruised. His body looked as if it was more than hurt physically. She slowly took off what was let of his robe and set it on the bed. She then laid him slowly and gently on the bed of pillows and soft blankets. She turned to a drawer to her right and opened one of them. While rummaging threw it, she pulled out a pair of pants. Sighing slighting as she turned, she began to put the pants on the man. She couldn't help it anymore. Tears flowed down her face. My mate I miss you come back don't leave me alone anymore. She thought quietly. She then pulled the blankets over him and sat on the bed next to him. Carefully she slit the tissue that was where her shoulder and neck met. She then leaned down and opened the man's mouth. Sinking his teeth into her flesh, she willed him to drink. But he wouldn't. "Drink..please." she said quietly. He must have heard her or something because he did. Two weeks later.. Kyoji stretched as she woke up from a long nap. She had been napping a lot lately, ever since she began giving the man her blood. It had taken a lot out of her. She hadn't been playing much with the kids, but she did when she could. Suddenly she heard a loud shriek. And she darted up out of bed to investigate. She saw one of the four wolf pups running to her. "Kyoji-mama.He's..awake!" The little wolf pup said exhaustedly. "Who's awake, Hiko?" Kyoji said questionably. "The man!!!" Hiko yelled. Kyoji grabbed his hand and and ran towards the tent that the unknown man had been staying in. She lifted the flap of the tent and looked inside. Sure enough the man was awake. "Stay out here Hiko" Kyoji demanded. She took and step in and then turned to put the flap down. She walked gracefully over to the chair that was next to the bed. "Hello there" She said quietly to the man. "Hn" was the only answer she got back. She smiled a bit and then turned to table that was next to the bed. She picked up the glass that sat there. She then slit her wrist and then let her blood drain into the cup. After the cup was half full she willed her wound shut and handed him the glass. "Here drink up." Kyoji said as she held the glass out. "So it was you giving the blood to me?" Sesshoumaru said as he perked an eye brow. "Yes sir it was" She said timidly. "Why? It was such a foolish deed. I could have killed you by taking to much of your blood because obviously you didn't let me drink it from the glass." Sesshoumaru growled out. "But you didn't. So don't worry about it, ok?" Kyoji said as she turned to leave. "I'm sorry I tried to help you. But I wasn't going to let you die out there." Sesshoumaru didn't say a word as she left. He did feel guilty for what he said. I mean she did risk her life for me every day, I should be thankful. Suddenly there was a loud commotion and then four pairs of eyes staring at him. "Hello there! I'm Hito. This is my sister Hira and Hiya and my brother Hiko." Hito said excitedly. "Hira and I found you mister. What's your name mister? Cause I don't want to call you mister anymore. Kyoji-mama fixed your clothes they look all purty now" "Hito, will you be quiet and let the man talk" Hiko said as he pushed Hito off the bed. Sesshoumaru sat for a moment watching the siblings. He decided he would end the squabble by telling them his name. "Sesshoumaru." He stated simply. "Wow!" they all said in unison. He smiled. Sesshoumaru actually smiled. "Would you like to play a game Mister Sesshoumaru-sama" Hiya said quietly. "...Hn." Came Sesshoumaru's reply. "Why don't you get dressed and we'll meet you outside, ok?" Hira said. He nodded slowly and watched them leave. He stretched a bit and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He looked around for his old clothes, but couldn't find them. He did find a pair of clothes that he could wear. They did fit him well too. He finished putting them on and then began to walk towards the entrance to the tent. When a harsh pain in his side hit him with brute force. He fell to his knees. He must have yelp in pain of sort cause he saw the women that had given him blood by his side. His body began to shake violently and it became really cold all of a sudden. "Let me help you." She whispered into his ear. "Please." He moaned and let her assist him. She helped him up and sat him back in bed. She pulled off his robes and put the blankets back over him. "Why is it so cold?" He managed to shiver out.  
"You have a fever." She said as she crawled into bed to give him some  
of her heat. "I'm...a...demon...I..can't...get..sick." "Shhh.It's the venom from whoever attack you." He nodded slowly and another fit of shivers raked his body and left him drained. "Are those your kits?" he said after a few moments of silence. "Sort of." She said. "When they were about 2 days old they dropped off to my pack. From then on they have been my kits." "You have a good heart." He said quietly. "Thank you" she blushed. "I want to apologize for the way I acted earlier." He said sternly. "It's all right." She said as she placed her hand on his chest. He yawned and felt sleep returning to him once again. He wrapped his arms around her for more warmth. She blushed but stayed there.  
  
Night time.  
  
He woke up later that night. The woman must have left him after he fell a sleep. He listened to see if he could tell where she was at. But all he did hear was the soft singing of someone close. He looked around the room and sure enough there she was sewing his old clothes. She smiled at him and set her the clothes down. She walked towards him and set her hand on his forehead. "The fever is gone. If you'd like you can join us for dinner or I can bring it to you." She said as she took her hand away from his forehead. "What is your name? All this time you have been taking care of me. I have never once asked you your name." He said as he once more swung his legs over the side of the bed but then thought better of it and laid back down. "Kyoji. And yours is Sesshoumaru?" She asked. "Yes." He said as she handed him a pillow to put behind him to sit up easier. "The kids told me..they were worried about you. They never usually worry about anyone other than Kiya and me." Kyoji state as she helped him to his feet. "Kiya?? Are you a..?" Sesshoumaru asked as he reached for his head to try and make the dizziness go away. "No I'm not a Lesbian! She's my sort of assistant." Kyoji said as she tried to keep the real truth from him. He smiled at thought of Rin. Rin would really like living here especially with all these pups her age. Jaken better be taken good care of her or he'll pay with his life. He seemed to lose touch with reality and began to stare off to no where. After Kyoji had finally got him nice and comfortable, she looked up to see him staring off and was probably in the middle of lala land. "What are you thinking about?" Kyoji asked trying not to be nosey. "My pup." He stated simply. "I wouldn't think you would be a father?" Kyoji said as stood up to her truth height which was only a little over 5 feet. "There's a lot things you don't know about me. But she's not really mine." Sesshoumaru said as he looked to her to see her deep in thought. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and smiled slightly and walked out of the tent. Stopping at the entrance to take a deep breath. She couldn't let herself cry. Hearing a yelp, she looked up to see the 4 pups running around chasing each other and then Kiya stirring a big black pot of stew while holding a small bundle. Smiling to herself, she walked toward Kiya. "Kiya how much food do we have left?" Kyoji said in a whisper as she reached the owl demoness. "Not much...I don't know what we're going to do, Kyoji-sama?" Kiya said as she set the spoon down and cooed the small bundle. The young woman sighed and handed the baby to Kyoji and then handed her a large bowl of the stew. "Kiya, we have to figure out what we're going to do. I could.." Kyoji said as she cut herself off as the 4 pups came running up for their share of the meal. "We'll talk about this later." Kyoji whispered and then headed back to the tent. Sesshoumaru watched her leave. He grimaced to himself. The way he was acting, so kind and so well plainly nice. He shivered as he tried to shake the thought. You have a right to be nice. "Feh" was his only answer to the voice in his head. She willingly gave up her blood and took care of him. That dam voice was talking to him again. Ignoring it completely, he began listening to see if she was coming or not, he leaned forward hearing the sounds of voices. His sensitive ears picking up the tiniest of whispers. Their conversation echoed threw his mind. They're running low on food. The least I could do is help them wit that. He leaned back once again into the soft pillows. Her footsteps were getting closer. He closed his eyes and mocked sleeping. She looked at him. His eyes were closed and he looked so peaceful. 


End file.
